


Hula

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [53]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Pops is meeting up with Arthur, AJ, and Mareena for Mareena's first hula lesson!





	Hula

Arthur walked onto the shoreline, where tourists were lounging; no one blinked twice as he walked out of the water where Pops had said he’d meet them.

“Whoa,” came a small gasp from the toddler who was perched on his shoulders. “Daddy, why’s it green!?” Mareena demanded.

“Well, kiddo, because that’s the color of life,” he answered.

“I think blue is life,” Mareena announced leaning over his head.

“You do?” he mused. His very green daughter nodded.

“Well green is a very brave color, Pops will explain it’s meaning,” Arthur decided.

“Pops knows all Mareena,” A.J. stated.

“Really!?” Mareena gasped in fascination. Arthur was forever, eternally grateful to all the gods that Garth, Koryak, A.J., and Mareena were getting along; though Mareena was the main reason for that. Arthur had dreaded the mere idea of having family feuds like the Bats; and he had heard of epic family blow outs from the brooding bunch.

“Not everything,” Tom announced.

“Pops!” Mareena squealed in delight, Arthur smiled as he walked over to his father engulfing the olderman in a strong hug.

“It’s good to see you,” Arthur said as they pulled away, Tom dragging his head down so their brows and noses touched for a moment of peace.

“It is good to have you here,” Tom smiled as Arthur pulled away. “A.J. you are getting so tall! A very strong young warrior,” Tom smiled as he touched his brow to A.J.’s.

A.J. beamed proudly as he preened. Though fourteen he was growing like a weed, Arthur found it hilarious how ravenous his son was, and already rubbing it in to Robin’s and Superboy’s faces that he was taller than them.

“I saw your last save on the news,” Tom said as he handed a bag to Arthur and shoes for A.J. before they grabbed towels and walked for the road. “Your triton work needs improvement.”

“Pops,” A.J. whined.

“I keep telling him,” Arthur said.

“Pops! I get dance! Like Lilo!” Mareena shouted, which had Arthur sighing. He had promised her that once she was potty trained; on the surface; he would sign her up for dance classes; hula dance classes. This had lead to Mareena stubbornly living on land with Atlanna and Tom for the last week proving she was potty trained; completely; Mera and him hovering when they weren’t dragged to the court. Lucky for them Garth and Koryak seemed to have dome to some sort of truce in the last three years so he and Mera could hover over their stubborn daughter. Arthur didn’t want to know what consensus his two eldest seemed to have struck by they were working together and they were no longer trying to actively tear each other’s throats out. Personally, he felt their truce had a lot to do with Mareena’s unconditional love and wonder, and also the fact she loved her big brothers.

“I know, reka,” Tom mused.

“Well, I get to go surfing,” A.J. decided.

“I have been thinking, you should appreciate the finer points of our people, A.J.; you are a warrior, a leader, you are the future, you should have a finer appreciation for our customs and ways,” Tom said pointedly.

“Dad!” A.J. balked.

“Don’t look at me, kiddo, your mom was for it,” Arthur smiled.

“But Garth didn’t!” A.J. started.

“Garth did,” Tom said.

“Damn,” the fourteen year old muttered. Arthur cuffed his son before his father could which had A.J.’s head snapping over to him in shock and Arthur lifted a brow at the teen while Mareena was giggling hysterically on his shoulders.

“Have more respect for your elders,” Arthur warned. “And even I learned to dance,” Arthur warned.

“Fine,” A.J. muttered.

“It is the stories of our people, our history, our ways, you should have pride to learn this,” Tom criticized.

“I don’t like dancing,” A.J. muttered.

Arthur chuckled, the lad’s embarrassment was obvious and a bit funny.

“A.J. spun Irey into a wall,” Mareena giggled.

“This ain’t like ballroom dancing,” Arthur promised his grimacing teen.

“When’s Grandma coming!?” Mareena demanded enthusiastically.

“Atlanna will be here tomorrow, she is flying,” Tom chuckled.

They walked down the streets for the Hula School that he had found here in Hawaii. It was here or New Zealand, but it was easier on Pops to travel to Hawaii than New Zealand, which had made the decision a no brainer. Many of Arthur’s court advisors were against his decision to have his children so thoroughly involved with their surface heritage, but he was proud of where he had come from. Arthur refused to deprive his children of the world outside of Atlantis, he felt that it was Atlantis’ own narrow views which had had their own culture and people dying when Orvax was on the throne. Culture made people stronger, heritage brought life and wisdom to the future, it was in the past there was wisdom to learn from mistakes. Arthur felt he had much to learn, and his children embracing their surface heritage only brought strength to their rule. For all his children were children of Atlantis, of the sea, so it was important they understand the surface to help their people change the world from the sea. Besides, his people were sea people, the Polynesians were wanders of the sea, and Atlantis was the people of the sea, this could only help aid to bridge the gap between their worlds.

“Grandma on a plane… that should be interesting,” A.J. pondered.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Mareena screeched as she pulled on his hair.

“OW!” Arthur gasped as his head was pulled to see the dance school.

“There!” Mareena shouted.

“Slow down!” Arthur said as he hurriedly caught his toddler before gravity had her smashing onto the concrete.

“I wanna go!” Mareena declared.

“Watch the cars!” A.J. shouted as he caught Mareena.

“Oh…” Mareena was not deterred though as they crossed the street.

“I remember when you were just like that,” Tom said.

“I did not run into traffic,” Arthur argued.

“You tried to run away with a pod of dolphins to sneak into Atlantis,” Tom retorted blandly.

“I didn’t know dolphins were jokesters,” he defended.

“Daddy!” Mareena was bouncing in excitement which had him looking over to his son and daughter as they walked into the lobby bustling with other parents and toddlers.

“Go get changed, reka,” Tom ordered with a chuckle as he handed Mareena the bag he’d been carried.

Mareena giddily bounced to the bathroom as A.J. opened the heavy door for her.

There was a collective sigh of awe which had Arthur looking around the lobby now. It was now that Arthur realized they were surrounded by the most terrifying predator on the planet: dance moms.


End file.
